


Сказки для глупых белых людей

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD





	Сказки для глупых белых людей

\- Нет, ну это фигня какая-то, - говорит Дин, щёлкая пультом телека. - Обещали же кабельное с твоим любимым "Дискавери". И ни хрена. Только платная порнушка. Ну что, смотрим порнушку, Сэмми?  
Сэм не возражает, как всегда. А молчание, как известно, знак согласия.  
\- Ну и отлично. Может, нам повезёт, и там как раз показывают твоих любимых бразильских девочек.  
Быстрая синяя вспышка на экране, щелчок клавиши пульта, оглушительно громкий в тишине номера. Мулатка с силиконовыми грудями откидывает голову под тяжестью гривы, вытравленной в блондинистый цвет, театрально стонет - такая же неестественная и ненастоящая, как и беспечность Дина.  
\- Видишь? Почти повезло, - весело говорит Дин и смотрит на Сэма.  
Сэм лежит на кровати с ним рядом. На нём, как и на Дине, неизменная клетчатая рубашка и джинсы, только ботинок нет, а Дину было лень разуваться, прямо так и завалился, пачкая подошвами гостиничное покрывало. Под спиной у Сэма подушка, руки вытянуты на бёдрах, и можно подумать, что он, как и Дин, просто расслабился на кровати перед телевизором после длинного дня. Так решил бы любой, кто заглянул бы в окно с улицы. Просто два парня смотрят телек.  
Но если бы этот кто-то вошёл в комнату и пригляделся получше, он бы решил, что один из этих двух парней мёртв.  
И в одном, и в другом случае он бы ошибся.

* * *

Когда Сэму было пять, его невозможно было уложить спать вовремя, а дневной сон так и вовсе превращался в нескончаемую, неравную битву. Нет, Сэм не упирался, не подпрыгивал на кровати и не лупил Дина подушкой при малейшей попытке натянуть одеяло ему на голову. Он послушно ложился, отворачивался к стенке и уже через минуту начинал сладко сопеть. Он делал это так ловко, что Дину понадобилось несколько лет, чтобы понять, когда он действительно спит, а когда притворяется. Дин верил, уходил из комнаты, а когда возвращался, находил Сэма с лэптопом на коленях или книжкой в руках, а иногда вообще не находил, и ветер шевелил занавески на открытом окне. Собственно, к тому времени, когда он раскусил сэмово притворство, тот уже вырос из дневного сна. Так что Дин, скрепя сердце, вынужден был признать, что эту битву он проиграл по всем фронтам. Сэм был чёртовым упрямцем и слишком часто переупрямливал не потому даже, что ему этого хотелось на самом деле, а просто потому, что иначе не умел.  
Порой Дину кажется, что вот как тогда, в детстве, он не хотел засыпать из принципа, так и сейчас чисто из принципа отказывается просыпаться. Просто Дину назло. Время от времени эта мысль настолько его охватывает, что он начинает злиться, почти как тогда со Стэнфордом. И это клёво. Здорово злиться. Легче, гораздо легче, чем всё остальное.

* * *

\- Ну что, Сэмми, пора в душ. Я тебе оставил горячую воду. Или попозже?  
Это сущий идиотизм - спрашивать его так, как будто он может ответить. Как будто он слышит, чувствует, может контролировать свои действия - или действия Дина. Дин старается не говорить с ним так, но никогда не успевает вовремя прикусить язык, глупые слова слетают сами собой. Так, словно это может что-то изменить. Словно если он будет спрашивать Сэма снова и снова, то в конце концов Сэм ответит.  
\- Ладно. Раньше сядем, раньше выйдем.  
Дин ненавидит его мыть. Хуже этого только воспоминания о инъекциях питательного раствора, которые Дин ему колол в первые дни, пока не разобрался, что именно с ним происходит. Необходимость в инъекциях отпала - Сэму не требовалось ни есть, ни пить, его метаболизм был полностью остановлен, заморожен, так же, как у всех тех людей, которых они спасли и которые сейчас гуляли и болтали и смеялись со своими близкими. Этих людей Дин тоже ненавидит. Он хотел бы, чтобы они никогда не спаслись, чтобы так и продолжали лежать в палатах под капельницами, под надзором безмозглых врачей, не живые и не мёртвые. Пусть бы хоть до скончания мира так провалялись, а Сэм бы ёрзал на сидении Импалы, пиная ножищами коврик, и ныл, что уже пора бы им сделать остановку.  
Но ненависть ненавистью, а искупать Сэма надо. Он же чёртов чистюля, свихнётся без душа дважды в день. Сейчас он, правда, практически не потеет, даже после целого дня в машине. Но на его одежде скапливается дорожная пыль, смог проезжающих мимо машин оставляет серый след на его щеке, повёрнутой к окну, капли дождя развозят грязь, и его чёртовы длинные волосы засаливаются у корней слишком быстро, так, что приходится каждый день мыть их каким-то этим особенным шампунем, как там его. Дин вечно забывает название. У него в багажнике пять банок этого шампуня, чтобы впрок, и всё равно название никак не запомнит.  
Ладно. Раньше начнёт, раньше закончит.  
Это как в детстве, и так непохоже на то, что в детстве. Дин старается думать об этом так: отец на охоте, и маленького Сэмми нужно запихать в ванную любыми способами, даже если для этого понадобиться ухватить его покрепче за курчавые патлы и пару секунд подержать под водой, чтобы понял, кто тут главный. Но Сэм редко доставляет Дину удовольствие проявить силу - мыться он обожает так же, как ненавидит спать днём. Плещется, брызгается и выдувает из ладоней мыльные пузыри Дину прямо в глаза, Дин рычит и грозится, а Сэм счастливо хохочет в ответ. Этот заливистый смех трёхлетнего мальчика звенит у Дина в ушах, когда он раздевает своего двадцатипятилетнего брата и, осторожно перенеся через бортики ванной его длинные руки и ноги, открывает воду. Пробует температуру рукой, хотя Сэму всё равно, он не почувствует. Но Дин притворяется, будто это не так.  
\- Не горячо? - спрашивает он, опять не успевая вовремя прикусить язык.  
Голова Сэма свешивается на грудь, слишком низко, вода уже касается подбородка. Дин осторожно поправляет её, так, чтобы легла затылком на бортик. Это его самый страшный кошмар - что Сэм соскользнёт и захлебнётся, а Дин не заметит, поэтому всё время, пока они в ванной, он не спускает с Сэма глаз, даже если вдруг страшно приспичит в туалет. Руки Сэма невесомо плавают в прозрачной воде, задевают пальцами тёмные волоски в паху. Дин закрывает кран и берёт мочалку. Тело Сэма в воде легкое и податливое, и поддается его движениям безо всякого сопротивления. Мыло пенится и блестит на белой коже.  
Это намного проще, чем когда они были детьми, и Сэм брызгался и выдувал Дину в лицо мыльную пену. В тысячу раз проще. И Дину именно в эти минуты как никогда хочется плакать.  
Закончив, он вытаскивает из ванной пробку. Теперь душ. Тугие серебристые струи бьют по растрёпанной макушке, стекают по груди, по промежности, по ногам. Теперь - вытереть. Вытирать Сэма труднее всего, тело, больше не окружённое водой, снова становится тяжёлым и неповоротливым, пока Дин неуклюже трёт его махровым полотенцем. И именно в эти минуты тяжелее всего верить, что он жив. Что Дин не сошёл с ума и не таскает с собой всюду по стране мёртвое тело своего брата.  
Дин знает, что способен на это.  
И это хуже всего.

* * *

Она называла себя Песочной Леди. Вполне понятная аналогия и достаточно распространённая среди монстров мания величия. Хотя монстром она была только по своей сути. Внешне - вполне милая дама типажа Мэри Поппинс: респектабельная, любезная, внушающая симпатию детям и инстинктивное доверие взрослым. И тем, и другим она ловко пользовалась. Так ловко, что, даже когда восемь из десяти её знакомых впали в недиагностируемую кому, остальные продолжали приглашать её посидеть с детьми или больными родственниками. Сэм сказал, что, если бы они с Дином не вмешались, это продолжалось бы до тех пор, пока она весь город не погрузила бы в вечный сон. Скорее всего, он был прав.  
Беда в том, что они до самого последнего момента не знали, как именно она это делает. Это могла быть магия вроде ведьминских амулетов, или органический яд, или простое прикосновение. Поэтому, убивая её, они старались держаться как можно дальше. Хотя Дин, глядя на неё, с трудом понимал, как может творить зло эта милая, улыбчивая пожилая женщина, и как им вообще пришло в голову поднять на неё руку... Сэм в этот миг что-то закричал, и Дин услышал его словно издалека. Ему так хотелось прилечь на диван, склонив голову этой милой женщине на колени, чувствуя её мягкую руку в своих волосах, и хоть немножко отдохнуть...  
\- Глаза! - кричал Сэм. - Не смотри ей в глаза!  
Она называла себя Песочной Леди, но на самом деле куда больше общего имела с Медузой Горгоной.  
Дин не помнил, что именно произошло. Только увидел вдруг её труп, труп уродливой старухи с кривыми зубами и торчащими паклей седыми волосами, и из её простреленного лба тихой струйкой высыпался песок. Бесцветные глаза без зрачков были широко раскрыты, и Дин содрогнулся, поворачиваясь к Сэму, хотел сказать ему - чёрт, твою мать, хорошая работа, ты цел?  
И он сказал это. Всё равно сказал, хотя уже видел, что Сэм не может его услышать.

* * *

Дин всегда снимает номера с двуспальной кроватью. Администраторы думают, что он путешествует один, и принимают за лежебоку, любящего поваляться всласть на широкой постели. Дину всё равно, что они думают. Левая часть постели принадлежит Сэму. В первые дни Дин ещё пытался запихивать его в кресло, усаживать на стул, но из этого ничего не получалось. Не имело значения, сидит Сэм или лежит, и в какой именно позе. Его можно было сбросить с крыши на голый асфальт, и он не проснулся бы, даже переломав себе все кости. Не то чтобы Дин проверял, он просто знал это, потому что тех, других жертв Песочной Женщины никакими средствами не удавалось разбудить. Они проснулись сами, все одновременно, в тот миг, когда Сэм прострелил ей лоб.  
То, что Сэм успел посмотреть в её гаснущие глаза как раз перед тем, как они закатились, было чистой случайностью - одной из тех нелепых случайностей, которые снова и снова отнимали их друг у друга.  
Но не в этот раз. В этот раз Дин никому не позволит его отнять.  
Поэтому он всегда берёт номер с двуспальной кроватью.

* * *

Что Дин ненавидит почти так же сильно, как мытьё - это моменты, когда Сэма нужно посадить в машину или вытащить из неё. Особенно если приходится делать это у кого-то на виду.  
Чаще всего ему удаётся выдать Сэма за мертвецки пьяного ублюдка, стопудовой гирей повисшей на шее у своего многострадального старшего брата. Поскольку Дин искренне ненавидит эти минуты, изобразить злость на Сэма не так уж и трудно. Проблемы начинаются, когда они выезжают из мотеля. Дин старается делать это в те дни, когда на смене в рецепции стоит другой сотрудник, не тот, который их принимал. Ещё он старается останавливаться в мотелях, где домики разбросаны далеко друг от друга - там их никто не видит и не косится с подозрением. Как-то раз под особенно пристальным взглядом какого-то старичка, выгуливающего таксу на другой стороне улицы, Дин не выдержал и рявкнул поверх головы Сэма, обмякшего в его железной хватке:  
\- Да! Я врезал ему по башке и сейчас затолкаю в багажник, его папаша теперь отвалит мне полтора миллиона баксов чистоганом. Хочешь в долю?  
Старичок вздрогнул всем телом и засеменил к ближайшему уличному телефону, волоча за собой повизгивающую таксу, а Дин, сердито пыхтя, подтащил Сэма к Импале и с досадой запихнул на заднее сидение, грубо забросив внутрь его бесконечно длинные ноги. Только мили через две опомнился и понял, что Сэм ни в чём не виноват, остановился и уложил его как надо, чтобы ему было удобно... так, как будто ему могло быть удобно.  
Ну какого чёрта он такой тяжёлый? Дин тоскует по тем временам, когда мог без труда подхватить его подмышки и колени и поднять на руки, или тащить на закорках, или обхватить, прижав руки к туловищу, и играючи оторвать от земли, чтобы он махал ногами в воздухе, пинаясь, и орал во всё горло. Тогда это было так просто. Нет, вымахал - и в кого он такой? Чёртова каланча, даже от полумёртвого от него куча проблем.  
Сэм не может замёрзнуть, но когда они едут ночью, Дин вытаскивает из багажника одеяло и укрывает его до самого подбородка.

* * *

Бобби не знает. Если бы Бобби знал, он бы сказал Дину, чтобы вёз Сэма к нему, Бобби за ним присмотрит. Это значит - отправит в больницу или просто положит в постель, что, в общем-то, все нормальные люди и делают с коматозниками. Бобби не будет купать его и мыть его густые волосы специальным шампунем, не будет болтать с ним про всякую ерунду, не будет смотреть с ним телек. Бобби поймёт, что происходит, и не станет размениваться на безумства, он просто позаботится о Сэме, пока Дин займётся делом и будет искать способ его вернуть...  
Бобби ни хрена не поймёт. Дину никогда не забыть, как он предлагал похоронить Сэма после того, как Джейк воткнул ему нож в позвоночник. [i]Похоронить[/i] Сэма, нет, подумать только. Как будто Сэм может умереть, действительно, взаправду, насовсем. Нет, Бобби не надо знать. Он шикарный мужик, надёжный друг, он им как отец, но есть кое-что такое, чего Дин никогда ему не забудет и никогда не простит.  
Он не даст похоронить Сэма. Не важно, в земле или в палате реанимации. Смерти нет, пока в неё отказываешься верить.  
Так что им не нужен Бобби. Даже как источник информации - Дин и так уже знает об этой твари практически всё. Как и обо всех видах магического сна, описанных в мифологии народов мира. Информации достаточно, и это обнадёживает. Способов вывести человека из вечного сна великое множество, и сделка с демоном перекрёстка - лишь самый крайний вариант.  
За два месяца она посещают четырнадцать штатов. Пересекают страну с востока на запад, проехав совсем близко от Онтарио и вулкана Сент-Хеленс. Встречаются - вот так, оба, вместе, да, - с семью ведунами, четырьмя провидцами и одним индейским шаманом. Шаман кажется самым толковым из всех, долго окуривает неподвижно лежащего, голого Сэма вонючими травами (Дин потом будет отпаривать Сэма в ванной от этого запаха целый час), размахивает гороховой трещоткой и бормочет заклинания на своём шамкающем языке. Когда травы догорают, шаман сердито вздыхает:  
\- Вы, глупые белые люди, сами придумываете свои белые беды. По-своему, по-белому, из них и выбирайтесь.  
Дин оставляет шаману сто баксов - просто так, за труды. Парень, по крайней мере, действительно старался, а не разводил руками, как все остальные.  
Час в ванне помогает только отчасти, и ночью, вжимаясь носом в затылок Сэма, Дин всё ещё чувствует запах шафрана, базилика, подорожника и гари.

* * *

Когда они ещё только начинали эту охоту, то почти сразу выяснили, что сон жертв Песочной Женщины был не совсем сном. Они как бы погружались в некую астральную капсулу, в которой останавливалось время. Для их близких это могли быть дни, месяцы, годы, но Сэм всё ещё стоит, направив пистолет твари в лоб, и смотрит в её закатывающиеся глаза. Он всё ещё стоит там и не знает, услышал ли его Дин, успел ли отвести взгляд. Время и пространство для него сузились до размеров игольного острия. Он там как в карцере, и ничего вне этого застывшего мгновения для него не существует.  
Поэтому ему не нужно ни есть, ни пить, его тело ещё даже не переработало утренний сэндвич. И он не знает, что вечером, насмотревшись порнушки и дождавшись, пока зевота не начнёт выламывать челюсть, Дин встаёт с постели, раздевает Сэма и укладывает в постель, а потом раздевается сам и ложится у него за спиной, обхватив рукой за пояс и крепко вжав подбородок в его плечо.  
Он стал делать это не сразу. Только после того, как однажды ночью ему показалось, будто Сэм шевельнулся на кровати рядом. Дин вскочил, чуть не перевернув настольную лампу, крича, как полоумный: "Сэм! Сэм?!", а потом тряс его ещё минут пять, пытаясь добиться повторного движения. Он так и не смог до конца поверить, что ему это просто померещилось в полудрёме. Он вбил себе в голову, что Сэм оживает - медленно, но оживает, коматозники ведь тоже не сразу приходят в сознание полностью. Ну и что, что у Сэма по-прежнему не работают рефлексы, что его зрачки не реагируют на прямой свет, что пульс бьётся с частотой двадцать ударов в минуту, а давление не поднимается выше пятидесяти. Не важно, он тёплый. И когда Дин кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, то чувствует, как он дышит - очень медленно и тихо, так, что расслышать это можно только ночью и лёжа очень близко к нему, прикасаясь всем телом. Дину иногда кажется, что, может, Сэм жив до сих пор только потому, что он делится с ним своим дыханием и своим теплом. Как солнечная батарейка. Они посмеются над этим вместе, когда всё закончится. Когда-нибудь потом.  
Сэм стоит, вскинув руку с пистолетом, глядя в застывающие глаза Песочной Женщины, а Дин лежит с ним рядом, крепко обнимая за пояс рукой, и шепчет, что всё будет хорошо.

* * *

Однажды утром, проснувшись, Дин видит, что у Сэма эрекция.  
Одно из двух: это либо безумие, либо подсказка.  
Сам Дин почти всегда просыпается со стояком. Он ни разу не думал об этом как о чём-то грязном или непозволительном: У него всегда по утрам стояк, независимо от того. спал ли он с Сэмом, с жаркой цыпочкой или с шерстяным одеялом между ног. Он никак не связывает этот факт с тем, что засыпает, вслушиваясь в едва уловимое дыхание своего брата, и спит всю ночь, вжимаясь к него обнажённым пахом. Они с Сэмом миллион раз видели друг друга голыми, и сотни раз спали в одной постели. Есть вещи, которые не тревожат тебя только потому, что никогда не могут прийти тебе в голову.  
Но откуда эрекция у Сэма, который стоит и смотрит в глаза Песочной Женщине? У Сэма, мозг которого обленился настолько, что перестал контролировать даже пищеварение, у Сэма, неспособного почувствовать землетрясение в десять баллов по шкале Рихтера?  
Дин понимает, что это должно что-то значить. Ещё он понимает, что самое время попросить помощи у Бобби. Ещё он понимает, что не может попросить у кого-либо помощи - особенно теперь, когда...  
Член у Сэма большой, прямой и бархатистый, горячо прижимающийся к впалому животу. Дин видит, как на нём пульсирует жилка. Дин кладёт дрожащую ладонь Сэму на грудь, сжимает ему запястье, считая пульс. Семьдесят два удара.  
"Вы, глупые белые люди, придумываете свои белые беды. По-своему, по-белому, из них и выбирайтесь".  
Почему он сейчас об этом подумал?

* * *

Теперь не думать не получается. Как в известной задачке про зелёную обезьяну.  
Дин пугается в первый момент, и следующую ночь спит в машине. Утром Сэм холодный. Нет, не так - [i]Сэм холодный. [/i] Дину требуется минут пять, чтобы нащупать его пульс трясущимися руками и убедиться, что тот всё-таки есть. Десять ударов в минуту. Температура тела - тридцать три и четыре. И, само собой, никакого стояка. Дин тащит Сэма в душ и врубает такой кипяток, что клубы пара поднимаются над ванной, почти скрывая Сэма из виду. Потом заворачивает его в два одеяла, трёт ему щёки, без конца спрашивая, как он, не лучше ли ему. К вечеру температура поднимается до тридцати четырёх, пульс - сорок шесть. Почти норма. Норма для того места, где Сэм сейчас. Дин чувствует, что теряет его, что теряет его на самом деле, и той ночью, забыв обо всём неправильном, что было вчера, лежит в постели без сна, притянув его к себе и ткнув его лицо в свою грудь, обхватив его затылок ладонью. Дыши, только дыши.  
Он всё же засыпает перед рассветом, и утром их твёрдые члены вжимаются друг в дружку. Член Дина немного длиннее и упирается Сэму в лобок. Волоски у Сэма в паху мокрые от потёков смазки.  
Температуру мерить не надо - Дин и так знает, что это честные тридцать шесть, как минимум. И сердце стучит так часто. У Дина. У Сэма тоже. Даже губы порозовели и приоткрылись - не как в ванной, когда голова откинута и челюсть расслабляется. А как будто так ему легче дышать. Или как будто он просит о чём-то.  
\- Я не могу, - говорит Дин, глядя на его опущенные ресницы. - Сэм, я не могу, это же совсем... я просто не могу, чувак, прости.  
Безумие или подсказка? Вот в чём вопрос.

* * *

Радость проходит через неделю, когда становится ясно, что прогресса не будет. Да, Сэм теперь почти такой же тёплый, как Дин, да, после ночи в постели с Дином у него неизменно встаёт. Он теперь не выглядит недомертвецом, погружённым в летаргию - он действительно просто спит. Очень крепко, спокойно и даже сладко. Дину порой кажется, он ловит отблеск улыбки на приоткрытых губах. И так хочется тронуть их пальцем, убедиться, что это не тень, что это взаправду.  
Иногда он так и делает. Губы у Сэма мягкие и тёплые, чуть влажные по внутренней стороне.  
Если бы Дин позвонил Бобби, тот бы сказал: парень, ты всерьёз думаешь о том, чтобы изнасиловать своего спящего младшего брата, и что это ему поможет. Приезжайте-ка ко мне, ребята. Пора.  
Поэтому Дин не звонит Бобби.  
Когда Сэму было двенадцать, Дин однажды проснулся посреди ночи от какой-то странной суеты рядом и обнаружил его в своей постели, неистово трущимся пахом об динову задницу. Член у Сэма был маленький, острый и горячий, Дин никогда не чувствовал его так. Он думал, что убьёт мелкого извращенца не месте, он совершенно озверел и ударил его - очень сильно, и только когда Сэм упал с кровати на пол, понял, что тот спит. Сэм делал всё это, не просыпаясь. А наутро вместе с отцом удивлённо разглядывал огромный синяк, вздувшийся на скуле. Дин ушёл в тот день из дома и целый день протаскался не помня где - потому что не смог бы притвориться удивлённым, и потому что ему было слишком хреново при виде этого синяка. А иначе можно было бы заставить себя поверить, что всё приснилось.  
И теперь тоже снится, да? Может быть, думал Дин, гладя щеку Сэма ладонью, я всё-таки слишком долго смотрел той твари в глаза, и сейчас валяюсь в коме, пока Сэм мотается по всей стране, изыскивая способ меня разбудить. А я сплю, и мне снятся безумные сны о том, чего я хочу и боюсь.  
Некоторые вещи запрятаны в нас так глубоко, что место им - только в снах.  
\- Мы, белые люди, конченные извращенцы, - говорит Дин и, наклонившись, целует Сэма в губы.

* * *

В девятом классе Сэму в школе дали задание - проанализировать распространённые сюжетные ходы в мифах и сказках разных народов. Сэму досталась тема "Поцелуй истинной любви". Дин издевался над ним целую неделю.  
\- Кто тебе ближе по духу - принц-лягушонок или Белоснежка? Прямо не знаю, на кого ты больше похож.  
\- Я вообще-то собираюсь использовать смешанные подход с точки зрения социологии и сексопатологии, - парировал Сэм. - Когда отыщешь в Википедии значение термина "сомнофилия", сможем продолжить дискуссию.  
\- У тебя гормоны играют, Сэмми, ты всё время думаешь о сексе.  
\- Все подростки думают о сексе, Дин. И все мужчины. Мировая культура создана существами, которых раз в двадцать три секунды посещает мысль о соитии. Мифология - отображение культурных установок. Поэтому любой распространённый сюжетный ход в мифологии так или иначе трактуется через призму эротизма.  
\- Та рыженькая цыпочка, как её, Кэти?  
\- Кэрри.  
\- Она тебе так и не дала, - сказал Дин тоном утверждения. - И не даст, пока ты будешь предпочитать вечеринкам Википедию. Так не становятся мужиками, Сэмми, так становятся Белоснежками.  
\- А ты тогда кто, мои семь гномов?  
\- Я прекрасный принц, чувак, только, уж прости, не из твоей сказки.  
Дин вспоминает эту шутливую перебранку, касаясь неподвижных губ Сэма своими губами. Подсказка и безумие вполне могут слиться воедино - почему нет? Ответ всё время был рядом. Ответ всегда рядом. Смерти нет, потому что в мире есть как минимум одна штуковина посильнее. И она всегда побеждает в сказках, которые придумывают глупые белые люди.  
\- Привет, Белоснежка, - хрипло говорит Дин, когда Сэм открывает глаза и смотрит на него сонно и обиженно, точно его разбудили посреди невыразимо прекрасного сна.


End file.
